Broken Bones
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Just a quick one-shot that goes along with a painting that I did recently. Spock and Bones find themselves in a bit of trouble, but it's the aftermath that has Bones angry.


NOTE from the Phoenix: My first Star Trek story! Giggle. This actually goes along with a painting that I did that can be found on my 'Homepage' by the same title. Without the painting the story is only so-so, but I thought I'd post it anyway since I haven't been writing my latest Stargate (I will finish it, I swear). Anyway, enjoy a bit of silliness.

Broken Bones

Growling in pain Bones rolled over onto his back on a hard metal floor. Keeping his eyes closed he mentally took stock of his quickly declining medical condition. The Auroirains had finally lost their patience and in their fury had brought him to the edge of death. He didn't even have the information they wanted, Spock was the one that carried that particular secret.

However they had quickly come to the conclusion that the Vulcan was immune to any physical torments. What they weren't learning was that he wasn't any more vulnerable to emotional strain. Hearing the door slid open Bones ground his teeth together. There was an oddly lightly touch on his shoulder, but he didn't bother to open his eyes.

"You'll never break him this way," Bones grumbled "Vulcan heart is pure stone, and pumps little more than ice water."

"My cardiovascular tissue is remarkably similar to your own, Doctor."

"Spock?"

"And my blood runs cold to keep my brain from over heating."

"Spock, what the hell are you doing here?" Bones demanded weakly.

"I am attempting to effect a rescue and escape."

"Don't bother, I'm bleeding internally to badly, I won't make it. Just get out of here yourself, I'll only slow you down."

"I will not leave you here."

"There is nothing that can be done for me. I know these things, I'm a doctor."

"I am well aware of your profession."

Spock reached down to lifted Bones up off the cold metal floor. Still protesting rescue he put his hand against his friend's chest and tried to push him away. Nearly passing out from the effort Bones fell back, leaving a bloody print on Spock's tattered uniform. Spock gathered Bones up like a sleeping child and lifted him with ease.

"Damn it you stubborn green-blooded demon, don't those pointy ears of yours still work? I told you I am dying."

"Then you shall die in your proper place: aboard the Enterprise."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bones slowly became aware of a deep tone monotonously thumping in rhythm with his pounding headache. If he didn't know any better he'd say it was one of the life sign monitors in the sick bay. However since he knew his own heart should be close to stopping by now there was no way the healthy sound was his own. He took a deep breath and suddenly realized that he was able to do so without choking on the blood that had earlier been filling his lungs. Opening his eyes slowly he focused on the smiling face of the Captain who was looking down on him.

"Bones, you alive?"

"What kind of question is that?" Bones demanded.

"Ah good, your personality seems to be intact." Kirk smiled brightly.

Furrowing his brow Bones attempted to sit up, but his friend kept him down. The soft medical recovery bed was a vast improvement to the metal floor, but it only added to Bones' confusion. Spock joined Kirk at the bed side and looked down on Bones with a blank expression. Feeling his grasp on reality starting to slip Bones shook his head.

"What happened?" Bones asked.

"Spock managed to get back down to the planet and from there we were able to beam you back to the ship."

"Right, but why..."

"Aren't you dying?" Kirk provided. "Well normally the only one around here with the skill to fix you in the condition you were in would be...well, you. However, Spock here proved to be almost as proficient at surgery as you."

"Are you insane?" Bones demanded angrily as he forced himself to sit up. "You let Spock open me up?"

"What's wrong, Bones?" Kirk chuckled. "Spock did a wonderful job."

"Yeah, right, pure luck." Bones huffed. "I was in better hands with the Auroirains!"

"Need I remind you, Doctor, that the Auroirains were attempting to torture you to death?" Spock asked seriously.

"No you need not remind me, Spock, my memory is vividly clear."

"Don't be so sore, Bones, your job is still safe. I need Spock as my First Officer, not down here in medical."

"I still don't understand..."

"I looked into your mind to gain the knowledge I needed to perform the surgery." Spock explained.

"I see." Bones replied coldly.

"Bones," Kirk said seriously "Spock saved your life."

"I don't like him mucking about in my mind, Jim."

"I was not 'mucking about', I assure you."

"That's not the point." Bones growled. "It was a terrible risk, dragging me back here. You could have killed us both, the logical thing to have done would have been to have left me behind."

"True," Spock nodded "that would have been one logical choice."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because you are my friend and therefore, logically, it was my duty to save you."

"I see...well in that case...thank you." Bones muttered.

"See, Bones?" Kirk smiled. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"As a matter of fact..."

"Bones, admit it..." Kirk threw his arm over his friend's shoulders "you just hate the fact that you have to live with the truth."

"And what truth might that be, Jim?"

"That you were ready to sacrifice yourself to save Spock."

"Maybe..."


End file.
